


Sugar

by Noblefloweroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Diabetes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblefloweroll/pseuds/Noblefloweroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto isn't very good at keeping his levels right. Akaashi does it for him in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The fire crackled softly in the living room of the small apartment. With a book in his hands and the quiet tune of classical music surrounding his bubble, Akaashi Keiji sat in the corner of the couch with his feet curled underneath him. This is what he had been doing every night for the past three years. He had to stay up because of pure worry. As the clock chimed four, the rather tired male closed his book, turned off the music, doused the fire and began his ascent to the second floor. When he reached the bed room, he used the light of his phone to find the pack he needed then climbed onto the bed. 

Lying there on his stomach, unruly hair flopping over his face, and his hands under the pillow was none other than Bokuto Kotarou. His boyfriend slept peacefully as the black haired male got everything ready. Once he was settled next to his partner, he reached for his hand. There was a whine of protest and a tug away before a soothing thumb on the back of his hand let him know that it was just Akaashi. Once he had possession of his arm, he kissed one of the fingers softly before pressing the small device to the fleshy area and hitting the button that ejected a needle. The elder male groaned and pulled his hand back immediately after the blood droplet was collected onto a strip and buried his head back into the pillow. Such a child… Akaashi thought fondly as he waited for the reader to tell him the results. He sighed a bit and before he could say anything, the other spoke. “I’m not hungry. Sleep…” The answer was groggily formed but Bokuto knew that sigh meant he was either high or low – he felt weak at the moment, so it was probably low. 

“You haven’t been eating the food I pack for you during practice, have you?” Akaashi questioned calmly as he stood up, put the pack away then waited for a reply. When he didn’t get one, he chuckled because Bokuto had already fallen back asleep. He went downstairs, cut up an apple and brought a few slices up. It was nearing a quarter after. Once he was back upstairs, he settled himself into a comfortable seating position and rubbed the other’s back, “Kou, wake up and eat a few bites.” He said. It took a moment, but he was rewarded with the shifting of the taller male as he propped himself up and took an apple slice and took a bite. Akaashi took one too and when his boyfriend snuggled into his side, the raven haired male played with his hair then put another slice in front of him. “One more.” When it was taken and eaten without complaint, he put the bowl aside, wrapped the covers securely around the two of them and kissed Bokuto’s head. “Love you, Kou.” He muttered quietly against the other’s head. “You too, Keiji…” Was yawned against his shoulder before the other fell asleep. After checking his alarm, Akaashi went back to sleep. It was half past four in the morning. 

When his alarm went off at 7:30 that morning, Akaashi woke up to find that his lover was still asleep next to him. He shut off the alarm and got out of bed, got dressed for work, then headed downstairs to make some breakfast. He put his in a box with his lunch, he would eat it at work. He set aside a plate of food for Bokuto and also packed him a small snack, a lunch, and another snack for during practice. Once that was done, he headed off for work. When he got there, he clocked in and yawned as he went to get a cup of coffee from the breakroom. “Akaashi-san? Why are you always so tired?” One of his coworkers asks. He smiles a bit then takes a drink of his coffee, “Someone has to take care of Bokuto-san.” He said, then headed off to his office to get some work done. Once he got home from work at five o’ clock, he climbed onto the couch and fell asleep. He didn’t wake up until a loud “Hey, hey, hey!” was accompanied with the opening of the front door.


End file.
